A Faint Light
by Ai Auraine
Summary: A girl from the long past returns for Chase Young. The Dragon of Light, his friend, and his lover. But she's not just here for a visit, she's back in the living world because she's on mission: Bring Back the True Chase Young. Latest XS Ch3: Take Me Away
1. Prologue

**A Faint Light**

By Ai Auraine

_A girl from the long past returns for Chase Young. The Dragon of Light, his deceased friend, and his lover. But she's not just here for a visit, she's back in the living world because she's on mission: Bring Back the True Chase Young._

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

A dragon from the long past stood on one of the mountain ledges. She stared down at the Xiaolin Temple. It had been so long… too long. Her mind flew back to her last moment in her previous life.

"_Chase? Where are you going?" she had said as he left the room._

_He merely answered, "Somewhere to think."_

_She felt too weak to say anymore so she kept quiet. She clutched the blankets she lay on. "God, please take care of him. He might do something horrible because of me," she prayed._

_A moment later, the world went dark and she felt no more._


	2. Her Return

**A Faint Light**

By Ai Auraine

_A girl from the long past returns for Chase Young. The Dragon of Light, his deceased friend, and his lover. But she's not just here for a visit, she's back in the living world because she's on mission: Bring Back the True Chase Young._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Her Return**

* * *

"He still walks in the living realm. It's unnatural and I must take him away," I said to myself as a breeze blew my long black hair around me. "She warned me it wouldn't be easy so… I must tread carefully."

I remembered the warning.

"_Be careful, Kanna. He may not come willingly if we send one of the others. But it seems you have a history with him and so you have been chosen. And yet still, he may not come. But you are our best choice. So go, Dragon of Light, Star Princess. Return to the living Earth. Find Chase Young and bring his emotions back. Teach him to love again. A willing kiss from him is the greatest way. Then bring him back here where we will return him to his true self. Do you accept?"_

"_A chance to see him again, to bring him here to which everyday I could be at his side," I thought. "Yes," I said, "I shall not fail. I cannot."_

"_Good." The woman handed me a sash and a tiara. "Here is your Sash of Angels and Agile Corona." I nodded. The Dragon of the Elements led her to the portal. She waved her hand and the Xiaolin temple appeared. "Go forth, Kanna. And good luck."_

"_Thank you," I replied and stepped through the portal._

The sun's light grew brighter as if welcoming the former dragon. "It is nice to feel the sun's warmth," I thought. "Sash of Angels!" I yelled as I pulled back the sleeve of my gown to reveal the sash. It glowed and I sprouted pure white wings.

I flew serenely to the front of the temple gates. "The temple…" I sighed, "Still as beautiful as before." I knocked. I heard the shuffling of feet and the some muffled yells. I cocked an eyebrow. "Interesting…" I thought.

Suddenly the gates opened revealing a pile which consisted of a black haired Japanese girl on top, a spiked brown haired Brazilian kid on top of a blonde cowboy wearing a ten gallon hat.

I walked up to them. "Are you three alright?"

Suddenly a head popped up from behind the gate doors. "Oh. Hello. They are fine. Do not worry about them," he smiled.

"Are you sure?" I answered as the cowboy groaned.

"Yes, yes. Perfectly fine. No need to worry your noggin. So what is your business here?" he asked.

"If you would so kindly tell me where Chase Young is residing."

All heads turned towards me as the name lingered in the air. As soon as I saw their faces, I knew something was wrong. "Well? Where is he?" I asked.

Suddenly, the four robed children stood in fighting stances. The Japanese girl yelled, "Who are you and what business do you have with him?"

"Stop. I am not here to fight four children. I am Kanna. Worry not your pretty little heads. I have been sent here to find Chase and take him away."

"Chase Young? Take away?" the cowboy said.

"Yes. May I see the master of the temple?"

"Alright. But do not ask him questions, if you please," the bald kid said.

I cocked an eyebrow. "All right?"

"Follow me," he replied.

We walked through the large garden to the building. The bald kid said, "By the way, I am Omi, Wudai Warrior of the Water. This," he pointed at the Japanese girl, "is Kimiko, Warrior of Fire. Clay, the Wudai Warrior of Earth is wearing the gallon hat and the 'smart in the street' boy is Raimundo, our leader."

Each waved as their names were called… except for Raimundo. I smiled at each one.

Omi yelled as he banged on the door, "MASTER! THERE IS SOMEONE WHO WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO YOU!"

I covered my ears. "Ouch."

"Enter. But be silent," came a faraway yet familiar voice.

We walked in. "Things have not changed much have they?" I said to myself.

Kimiko turned to look at me. "You mean you've been here before?"

"Yes. I –"

I didn't get to finish because someone from the long past walked into the room.

"No. It can't be. Kanna…"

"Master Monk Guan? You know our friend?" Omi asked.

I answered, "Guan. It's been so long. " I smiled.

"But how? You were taken by the demon!"

That confused me. A demon?

"Um… yes, I was taken… but not by a demon. I was taken by a dragon."

"What?"

Suddenly I felt tired. It wasn't a short story. Just thinking about that night sent throbs of pain to my temples.

"I wish to save that story for another day. Do you have somewhere I can rest?"

Omi started, "But she want to know where Cha –"

"Leave at it, Omi," Guan said, "Take her to one of the guest rooms."

Omi sighed, "Yes, Master Guan. Raimundo, you are coming with me."

Raimundo nodded.

They led me to one of the rooms. It was empty besides a mat in the corner. I stepped inside and then turned to face them. "Thank you."

"You are welcome but I would really like to know why you search for Chase Young."

"Never you mind, Omi. But rest assured that I will tell you soon… maybe in the morning after I rest."

"Okay, Kanna. We will see you in the morning."

I smiled. "Good night." I closed the door and walked to the mat and lay down.

"What happened, Chase?" I asked myself before I drifted off to sleep.

"**BOOOOM!"**

I jolted up. "What was that!" I yelled.

I heard the running of feet past my door. Suddenly, Kimiko burst into my room, "Our enemies, Wuya and Chase have come for the Shen-gon-wu! Stay here where it's safe." She then ran out to join the others.

"Wuya? But how?" I thought out loud. Then another name clicked. "Chase is their enemy?" If this battle had to do with Chase I was not about to stay in here and do nothing. Something must have gone wrong for Chase to have turned to the Heylin side.

I ran out of my room and flew on to the roof. I walked lightly towards the battle. I heard speaking which I walked towards. There, from where I stood, I saw Wuya holding him. I felt a piece of my heart chip. "No," I whispered.

Words were exchanged when the jungle cats attacked the children… and they were getting beat. I was about to jump in to help them when I saw Wuya separate from Chase and ran towards the tower. "She must be after the Shen-gon-wu," I said to myself recalling Kimiko's words.

I went ahead of her, and entered the vault. A simple hit was all it took to open it. I hid in the shadows as Wuya entered. "Ah… someone has already left the door open for me. How kind," she said.

She started to take the items when I pointed at her while whispering, "Flickering Stream, Light!" Bright orbs appeared on the tip of my finger, and with a quick flick of my wrist, sent a stream of light blasting Wuya into a wall. I hid in the shadows once more.

"Who's there? Kimiko?" Wuya called. "No, it couldn't be. That wasn't fire," she muttered, "They must have a new ally." "Show yourself!" she yelled.

I stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, Wuya," I said grinning.

Wuya cocked an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"That's very insulting, dear Wuya. I can't believe you don't remember me."

"Am I supposed to know you?"

"You know what? Never mind who I am. Lei-fun Flash, Light!" I clapped my hands and waves of light flew at Wuya. She was thrown through a wall. I walked through the hole she made. I saw her in Chase' arms, pulling herself steady with shoulder. I felt a crack reverberate within my chest inside.

"Chase! The monks have a new powerful ally! She threw me through the wall! This is the time to give me my powers back!" Wuya was yelling.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking into her crazed and angry eyes.

I took a step towards him. "She means me, Chase."

His head turned when he heard my voice. His eye widened. "No…"

"Stop disappointing yourself, Chase."

"I know you are merely an illusion; another figment of my imagination. My heart will not fool me this time."

"No Chase. I'm back. Solid and alive," I said, as I began to take off my necklace.

"No! Wuya, cats!" With a snap, he and his troops disappeared.

But just before they disappeared, I put out my hand showing the charm of my necklace. His eyes widened before they disappeared.

"Chase…" I whispered.


	3. Introductions & Explanations

**A Faint Light**

By Ai Auraine

_A girl from the long past returns for Chase Young. The Dragon of Light, his deceased friend, and his lover. But she's not just here for a visit, she's back in the living world because she's on mission: Bring Back the True Chase Young._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Introductions & Explanations**

* * *

"Kanna?" I turned. It was Guan.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean! Chase! What happened to him? A partnership with Wuya against the Xiaolin temple? That can't be Chase! He wouldn't do such a thing!" I yelled although I knew it was him by his reaction to the necklace.

"Kanna.. Princess, calm down. He… ah… let us talk inside. Shall we?" he replied.

"May we join the discussion?" Omi asked.

Guan nodded.

We walked inside one of the temple buildings. We sat at the table, all seven of us. The five of them stared at me while Guan sat still and stiff as he always did. Suddenly a small green dragon burst into the room. "Hey, hey, hey! Where've you all been this day – ay – ay- ay…? Princess Kanna? Is that you?" it said.

My eyes widened. "Dojo?"

"Yes, that's me!"

I laughed, "Hey there!"

He frowned. "Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be de – e – ead?"

"C'mere pardner. That's what we're sittin' for," Clay said.

I smiled and then turned to Guan. "Well? Explain."

He sighed. I knew I wasn't going to like what he was going to say.

"I am not entirely sure of what happened. All I know was that after your… death, Chase disappeared for days. When he came back, his eyes were not soft and his words were not kind. He spoke of death and revenge on the Xiaolin... He said he stood by the Heylin side. He destroyed part of the temple and then disappeared. I never heard from him after that yet recently he came and challenged me. We fought for days without stopping yet I made a fatal mistake and lost my spear. And you already know what happens then."

I nodded.

"But that was then. Anyways, I lost our battle and then he said to me, you may have your spear back if you bring me a dragon. So… I used Dojo and brought him to Chase. I later defeated him and Dojo was released. But now, his hatred towards the Xiaolin has grown. He has also freed Wuya as you may have figured by now. And Hannibal Bean has resurfaced. Now, Chase is bent on destroying the Xiaolin and take over the world. He has even gone so far as to manipulate Omi into becoming his apprentice. Very recently, there was a Cosmic showdown that resulted in retreats for both sides. The world is ugly now, Kanna."

"And it's all my fault…"

"No. Whatever Chase did, it was his choice to make."

"But I probably helped him towards that choice. And everything that is challenging the peace of this world stemmed from his transformation. It IS my fault."

"You released your chi in its purest form to save him. You have not done anything wrong. You merely wanted to save Chase from the Atricia."

Suddenly there was screaming. It was Omi. "Released your chi? In its true form? Then that must mean… you are…" Another scream. "Princess Kanna, the Lost Dragon of Light!" Another scream.

"Okay, hold on. Kanna? Princess?" Raimundo asked.

I smiled weakly and turned back to the bald one. "Hold on. What do you mean by 'lost' dragon?"

Guan replied, "We thought you were taken by a demon, meaning you were not dead. So we marked you as merely lost in the scrolls."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! Pure chi? Save Chase? What are you talking about?" Kimiko said exasperated.

"Yea, and who's Atricia?" Clay added.

"But first of all, who are you?" Raimundo asked looking me straight in the eye.

"I suppose it is time that they learn of your whole identity," Guan said.

I began to argue when I decided it wasn't worth the struggle.

So I began to speak. "From birth, I was the princess. Princess Kanna of the Star Temple, a castle and fort on top of the highest mountain purposed with protecting the Earth and assisting the Xiaolin from above the clouds. Do not misinterpret my title as princess for a royal standing however. My title only marked me as the guardian of the castle to be trained in honing flickers from stars and using even the faintest light to defend from the dark. Unfortunately, I was still much too young to defend my own when the temple was destroyed by pieces of Heylin comet that rained down as it passed. The people of the temple managed to hide me away until it was over. I was collected by those of the Xiaolin Temple to continue to train and given a new title with the same mission. As Omi said, I'm the Dragon of Light or this so called 'Lost' Dragon sworn to fight for the Xiaolin."

I continued, "Here, I met Chase Young, a student in the Xiaolin martial arts. Together we learned much and though he was older by a year than I, I was appointed as a Xiaolin Dragon before him. Yet… I never gloated and he never seemed jealous. We were best of friends after all. We became very close over time. Then before Wuya rose, Chase and I became lovers. In fact, he gave me this necklace, an orb made of jade and amethyst. Throughout the battles, we stayed together. We fought along side Guan and Dashi against Wuya and her army of stone."

"We won, of course," Guan grinned cockily.

"Once Wuya was captured in the puzzle box, life became peaceful again. But something was wrong. Chase disappeared every night for a month until I decided to follow him. I watched and followed from the shadows as he made his way to the sea shore. On the rock, I saw a mermaid. I heard Chase say, 'Atricia' so I assumed it was her name. He walked over to her. They said something to each other and then they kissed. I couldn't believe it. Suddenly, he turned towards where I was hiding. He started to walk towards me when he stopped and turned back towards the fish woman. I quickly left after that."

"That morning, we found a Shen-gon-wu missing," Guan said.

"Yes, and as I followed Chase each night I realized he would bring Atricia one Shen-gon-wu each night. One morning I swiped the Canine Ears –"

"So that's where they went!" Guan accused.

I blushed.

"How come I've never heard of the Canine Ears?" Kimiko asked.

"We obviously don't have it so has it even activated?" Raimundo said.

"Yes, it has activated. It never deactivated since Kanna used it. And we do not know where it is now. But Princess knows of course," Guan replied looking at me.

"Um… yes, I'll show you later. Anyways, I hid in the bushes as always and used the Canine Ears to hear what she was whispering. She was chanting a phrase over and over. I think it was 'Fash londra songho.' The next morning I looked up the words in one of the many scrolls. A few hours later, I found the words on a page referring to siren magic. It was a spell, it said, that infatuated a male so badly, causing them to follow all of the maiden's commands. But the effect wore off within 24 hours so the spell must be cast every night. I decided it was time to end it. I found Chase in the gardens and quickly told him what she was doing. Instead of thanking me or saying sorry he started yelling at me for spying on them."

"So that's what that racket was all about…" Guan said.

"I followed him again. As Atricia started her chant I attacked her. She crashed into a rock on land and since she was no longer touching water she turned into a beast. Chase just sat there looking dazed. The beast and I continuously returned blows, and this went on for awhile until she hit the ground near Chase. Then she grabbed him and threatened to throw him if I attacked her again. I couldn't do it. I could not put Chase at risk. But when she started to walk towards the water, I couldn't help it. I'm not sure how but I felt a part of me leave my body. I saw a bright light come out of my chest and shoot towards to Atricia. As it came closer it took on the shape of a shining dragon. It flew through the monster. The monster glowed white and then disappeared in a swirl of mist. The dragon then flew off into the skies and I felt so weak that I dropped to my knees and loss consciousness."

"We found her and Chase and brought them back to the temple. She and Chase woke up moments after, but Kanna was very weak. We later found that it was your chi that left you."

I nodded. "And without it within me, I couldn't last much longer."

"So how can you be here now?" Raimundo asked.

"I was taken by a bright green light and as you know ill magic has a green aura. And because of that people thought I was taken by a demon. I was actually taken by Lady of the Elements or the Great Dragon."

"You were chosen?"

"Yes, she said it was because she caught my free flying chi and she still needed me. She wouldn't leave me to move on to the true after life. So I was returned my chi and lived in her palace for the last 1500 years. And then just today I was called to be in her presence. I was given a mission."

"And that mission is to take Chase?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes. But first, I must have him come willingly."

"And –"

Suddenly the table started to shake.

"Dojo, is it another Shen-gon-wu?" Omi asked Dojo.

"You bet," he said as he ran out of the room. He came back with a scroll and unrolled it on the table. "It's called the Century Egg. It opens up and reveals a chicken that lays up to one hundred eggs and aims them at your opponent."

"You know, I'm still wondering who came up with these," Raimundo said.

"Let's go! All aboard the Dojo Express!" Dojo yelled from outside.

The four Wudai Warriors got on Dojo's back. "You comin' Miss?" Clay asked.

"Of course. In fact, I'll lead you to the exact location. Sash of Angels!" I yelled as the sash under my sleeves glowed and I sprouted wings and took flight.

"How do you know where it is?" Dojo asked.

"I was with you when you hid it, remember?"

"And you still remember that?"

I laughed. "Of course. Now come on!"

We flew to what is now Uruguay and landed on one of the grassy fields. I pointed at a large rock. "It's under there."

"I got this," Clay said and quickly broke the rock into chunks.

I went over and grabbed the Century Egg when suddenly Omi yelled, "Wuya and Spicer!"

I turned. I saw a pale, red-headed boy and Wuya running towards me. I jumped and so did they. We were all touching the Century Egg. The red-head said to us, "Wuya and… name please."

"I prefer Kanna."

"Wuya and Kanna, I challenge you two to a three-way Xiaolin showdown. I wager my Monkey Staff against Wuya's Serpent's Tail and Kanna's… what Shen-gon-wu do you have?"

"Uhh." I was tossed the Shroud of Shadows by Kimiko. I turned to her. "Thanks."

"Uh… Kanna's Shroud of Shadows. The game is hop-scotch. First two to drop loses."

"Hop-scotch, Jack? How lame…" Kimiko scoffed.

"Shut up, Kimiko. Ever heard of Jack be nimble, Jack be quick? Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" Wuya and Jack and yelled.

The land shifted and pretty soon, the three of us stood on a ledge facing a hopscotch tablet floating over a dark ravine. "Gong-yi-tampai!" they yelled.

Wuya was up first. She threw the Serpent's Tail on one of the squares. She made it to the other side gracefully, picked up the Wu, and came back. It was my turn next. I threw the cloth and hopped. I made it to the cloth, picked it up, and hopped back to the platform. On the last jump, Jack stuck out his foot to trip, but with a higher leap, I jumped over him and kicked him off the platform from behind.

When Jack fell, the hopscotch changed into a snail shape.

"Oh no… I'm going to get dizzy and fall," I thought when suddenly, I came up with an idea. I smiled. "This'll be over soon…"

Wuya threw her Wu and was about to start hopping and I followed her, careful not be seen. As she bent down to pick up the Wu, I pushed her off the platform. She screamed, "CHEATER!" I smiled.

Everything from the showdown disappeared in a flash as I stood in front of the Wudai warriors holding the Shen-gon-wu I had retained and won.

"Too easy," Raimundo cheered.

Suddenly, Wuya came up to me. "Who are you and what do you have to do with Chase?"

I stared her in the eye and said, "Aw, c'mon Wuya. I can't believe you don't remember."

She eyed me carefully. "No, I can't recall your face, but your powers last night… they are familiar…"

"They must be, considering they helped put you away those many years ago."

She looked at me shocked. "Princess."


	4. Take Me Away

**A Faint Light**

By Auraine Ai

_A girl from the long past returns for Chase Young. The Dragon of Light, his deceased friend, and his lover. But she's not just here for a visit, she's back in the living world because she's on mission: Bring Back the True Chase Young._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Take Me Away**

* * *

Wuya jumped back. "If I had my powers, I could take you down once and for all. Damn that Chase," she spat.

I got into my fighting stance with a smile. "If you haven't beaten me before, I honestly doubt you will now… being old and such."

"I am not old. I was just as beautiful as I was before," Wuya replied.

"Whoever said you were stunning to begin with?" I laughed.

Wuya lunged at me but just as she was going to make contact, she stopped and turned. There, standing before me was Chase.

"Chase!" Wuya leaped towards him and clutched his arm. "It's her! It's that Kanna!" she said as she pointed at me.

"I know."

"You do?" Wuya looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why bother?"

"Because I am your partner."

"And so?"

"I deserve to know."

Chase turned towards the monks and in a swift move, he clutched Raimundo in his arms and said, "Your friend needs to pay more attention to his surroundings."

"Let him go Chase Young!" Kimiko yelled.

"On one condition – a very simple request," Chase said.

"And what would that be?" Omi asked.

"Princess Kanna," he said, turning towards me.

"What?" Omi asked confused.

"The princess comes with me, and you may have Wuya in addition to your friend."

I saw Wuya's jaw drop. "WHAT?" she screeched.

"You heard me Wuya," Chase said to her. He turned to the monks, "Well?"

"No, you may not ha-"

I cut Omi off. "You have a deal, Chase."

Raimundo said, "Whaaaaaaaaaat? No, Princess Kanna! We need you!"

"No, you don't. But your friends do need you. Let him go, Chase."

"Come here."

I walked towards him. _Oh my god. Oh my god. What is he going to do with me? _As I stood beside him, he released Raimundo and shoved Wuya towards the monks who quickly tied her up with the LassoBoaBoa. Then, Clay ran up and tried to strike Chase who easily stepped aside to dodge the attack then hit Clay hard enough to send him flying many yards away.

"STOP," I said sternly to the monks. "I can take care of myself. Go back to the temple and take care of Wuya. I'll be fine."

The monks gingerly flew off after making sure that I'd made up my mind. When Chase and I were alone, there was a crack and we were at a mountain. A _sinister_-looking mountain that definitely didn't suit my tastes. It was too dark and too evil. I didn't like it at all, giving me a sense of foreboding. But such opinions changed as the doors opened and led to a beautiful palace with gardens inside. It was gorgeous and surprisingly peaceful for an evil being bent on taking over the world. Chase led me up the steps and into the palace, where he stopped in a hallway. With a snap of his fingers, two tigers padded in. Chase looked at me.

"My pets will lead you to your room. Stay there until I call for you," he said, pointing at the great cats.

"Fine," I said. His tone annoyed me. I hated being ordered around, no matter who it was… unless it was someone more powerful than me. Feelings from back then came back to me and I felt proud because of my seniority over Chase. Of course, such was not the time for such thoughts as I was led to my room. The room itself was quite decent… actually, it was beautiful. The bed was so soft. I loved it. _Did he prepare this especially for me?_

I took a few moments to take in all that had happened and the sight of the room. There was a balcony on one of the sides looking on to the garden inside of the mountain. Studying the area, I found that the flora pleased me, to my pleasure, lightening my stress. What darkened my opinions of the area, however, was that I couldn't see the sky. The free air couldn't reach me, and it made me sad. I couldn't feel the sun's rays, and it was depressing. I needed the sun, and I needed the sky. They gave me a sense of freedom and power. Chase used to love the free air as well, but I suppose he's changed to the stuffy-type._Sure seems like it._

From behind, I heard a soft growl. Turning, I saw a handsome Siberian tiger. It shook its head, as though beckoning me to follow. "I suppose Chase is calling me?" I said to it, although I wasn't sure if it could understand me. But then again, it was trained by Chase, and he always liked control. To a bit of surprise, the tiger nodded and turned to leave my room. Walking down the dimly lit hallways, I felt unnerved. I had great urges to throw some orbs of light to the ceilings to brighten the path, but I resisted. I followed the tiger to a big banquet hall with a table right in the center. The table was covered in food that made my stomach tremble and my mouth water. At the end of the table was Chase, sitting with perfect posture and an unsettling stare that followed me from the time I entered until I took my seat at the other end.

We sat for some time in silence, neither making a move to break it. I sat there, ignoring the food, but taking in the new image of Chase, his own demonic style. I suppose he was drinking in the sight of me as well, because we both stared for some time. Finally, I became nervous enough to make a sound. "So…"

"What?" he asked sternly.

_So… what? What do I say? _"What do you mean 'what'?"

"What else could I mean?"

"I was just trying to start a conversation," I said, my annoyance sparked.

"And I answered," he replied with the same uncomforting stare.

"You cut me off," I retorted.

"But I answered." Something changed about him when he said that, I just couldn't tell what.

"But I cou-" I cut myself off, because as soon as I'd started I saw something in his eyes, a faint glimmer, a humorous glint. _He thinks this is funny? _I stopped staring into his mesmerizing eyes, and looked at his face, avoiding direct contact with them. His appearance was still serious, and looking back at his eyes, the glint was gone. _I guess I was hallucinating._

"So…"

"Don't start that again."

"What?"

"Don't start."

"Start what?"

"What do you want?"

"If you're going to be mean to me, we might as well eat separately."

"You're not even eating."

"I will, once you stop that stare."

"What stare?"

"You're staring at me."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Now you are toying with me."

"Correct."

"You're horrible."

"Maybe so, but I can be nice."

"If you can, you haven't shown it."

"But I set up all this food for you."

"I very much doubt that."

"I really don't eat all this much." _What is he trying to say? Is he TRYING to make me mad?_

"Are you calling me… fat?"

"How could you have possibly taken it that way?"

"You'd be surprised of the way insults stream from that mouth."

"Then I apologize."

"Just stop staring."

"I'm not staring."

"Then don't look at me."

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Is it that clear?"

He looked taken back, but his expression quickly changed to an evil smirk. "Why are you so nervous around me? Are you afraid of me?"

"Don't take it that way. It's that damn stare."

"I'm n-"

I turned my head away from him and cut him off. "Don't even say it. Just eat whatever you eat and leave me to gorge," I said, turning back to my food.

"Fine."

That was the last word said during the whole meal and I wasn't happy. He'd gotten on my nerves for half of the conversation. The last half actually did make me very uncomfortable. I couldn't tell where he was leading the conversation, and I was scared of where it would go. What I was afraid of, I'm not really sure. All I knew was that there was something I wanted to avoid talking about.

After dinner, the animals cleared the table, but Chase and I remained seated. I feared another silent spell but he cleared his throat and began to speak. "I see the years have been good to you."

I nodded. "I guess so. Same to you."

"I suppose it has been easier for you than me."

"Maybe."

"How've you been?" he asked casually. _He's talking as if we're friends that have only been away from each other for a few days._

"Why are you talking to me like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're talking as if nothing's changed."

"Has something changed?"

_Does he take me for an idiot? _"You know what's changed. Don't fool around with me. How could you do this?"

"What? Switch sides? It's much more favorable. And as you can see, this life has been much more luxurious than the Xiaolin way."

_So he changed for material benefit. For a life of luxury and power. _"You used to worship the Xiaolin ways. You swore to be the protector of light and in the end, you betray it. What changed you?" _Tell me. Please. I need to know._

"I'm not under obligation to tell you, because you don't need to know."

"But I want to know. I… I want you back Chase."

An evil smirk formed on his face. "You're here. I'm already with you. You got what you want."

"You know what I really want." I knew I was starting to sound pathetic, but I was becoming desperate.

"Let's pretend I don't. Enlighten me, my dear," he said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"I want the good Chase. I want the Chase Young that stood for the good in the world. I want the old Chase that protected the innocent… I want the Chase I fell in love with." I sounded pretty cheesy as I said that, but I was letting some feelings overflow from my heart. I let the words fly out of me, hoping.

From the looks of it, my words had no effect on him. He merely laughed. "You know good is overrated. You know bad comes from what's good. There is no such thing as light in this world. There is nothing as pure as they say. No one on this earth is innocent, so why waste my time protecting the lies? What is best for this world is to let evil reign. It is already present in everyone's soul. They just need to let it take over."

His words hurt me. I felt my heart chip. My desperation slowly became indignation. "Why? So they can turn out like you?"

"You've hurt me, Kanna. You speak as if that's a bad thing. I'm still Chase Young." He made a dramatic gesture, amusing himself.

I didn't think it was funny, in fact, it was insulting. I slammed my hands down on the table and stood up. "I can't believe you can speak like this to me!" I yelled. "How could you? You used to love the light_._ Back then, you would have rather died than say all that."

"That was back then, Princess. The past is past and you know what? Considering how things are going in the world right now, the future seems to tip in my favor. You can't stay in the past _Kanna_, because you're in the present now and the future is coming," he said with slight emotion.

At that, I exploded, "Perhaps it IS time to stop living in the past, but past can always become present and the future become nonexistent. If the world would be better off with everyone being like you, the world would be completely thrown off. The balance would become nonexistent and hell would be heaven compared to earth. Only idiots could even possibly consider life better with evil controlling lives and you've become one of the biggest ones!"

I left in a huff and stormed down the hallways.


	5. Conversing through Arguments

**A Faint Light**

By Ai Auraine

_A girl from the long past returns for Chase Young. The Dragon of Light, his deceased friend, and his lover. But she's not just here for a visit, she's back in the living world because she's on mission: Bring Back the True Chase Young._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Converse through the Argument**

* * *

I left in a huff and stormed down the hallways. "What an arrogant, evil little prick. He's so annoying, so irritating. I can't believe he said all that. I can't believe he _believes_ all of that," I muttered. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going. I didn't really care. I needed to work off all the extra adrenaline rushing through me in my rage.

Suddenly, from the dimly lit hallway, I was engulfed in complete darkness. _Ugh, he's rich and powerful, but proper lighting is so inconvenient to have? How he can live in this place?_ "Probably to keep up with his little evil façade," I muttered.

Then, inspiration hit. _This should be fun._

I spread out my hands, palms facing up. "Flickering Stream, Light." Orbs of light formed at my finger tips, and I waved them over to the walls so that the hall was filled with blinding lights. Orbs continued to form as I threw more and more against the walls, walking down the hall. Finally, I came to the end of the hall to a large door. I turned and admired my work. The hallway was blinding. _Perfect for angering a dark and foreboding being._

Wanting to return to my room before Chase found the lights, I retraced my steps back to the now empty banquet hall, then took a different route to get to my room. After a couple of tries, I eventually reached the safety of my room. As soon as I closed the large door, I heard a roar and growls. I ran for my bed and hid under the covers, pretending I had been asleep the whole time. Seconds later, my bedroom door slammed open, revealing a red and aggravated Chase.

I put on an innocent pout and said sweetly, "Is something the matter, dear? You look… flushed?"

He glared at me with his intense stare and gritted his teeth. His fists were clenched. At my question, he began to twitch.

"You look twitchy, Chase darling. Did one of your pets bite you in the behind?" I grinned. "Would you like a kiss to make you feel better? Sorry dear, but I'm not the one to do that for you. Ask the lioness, she looked pretty loving."

His eyes stopped twitching, and he relaxed his fists, but his eyes still gave off an intense glare. "Of course not. I just found one of my hallways brighter than I'd like, and I was just wondering if you, the Dragon of Light, had _anything_ to do with it?"

I pointed at myself and said, "Me? I would _never _do something like that! It's simply _unthinkable_."

"Of course. How silly of me to even suspect you."

"Yes, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Well, when I do find out who did this, I'll make them pay."

"Hm, how bad will the punishment be, dear? Not too painful I hope?" I asked with as much of an innocent tone as I could possibly muster.

"Oh, of course not. I'll simply be taking on the same measures as the great emperor of Rome, Nero and throw the troublemaker into my lion pits… although, considering that the lionesses look loving, I might just throw them into some kind of bottomless hole of some sort. Nothing too bad, my _dear_."

"A classic."

"Yes."

"Not very creative though. I would've thought that a crazed evil being could think of something more… unique."

"If I were more creative, you wouldn't be able to have this cheerful chat with me today."

"Did you just insult yourself?"

He blinked. "I don't know what you are talking about." He turned around.

"You just admitted that you aren't very creative."

"Well, that may be, but unfortunately, your simplistic mind is unable to comprehend my ingenious and intricate plan to lure you into a false sense of security."

"Of course."

"Yes. Well, I'll leave you now. I must tend to destroying those infernal lights."

"Would you like help?"

"Your help is expected."

"Sorry, but do you not remember our little dinner chat? Apparently, I'm below you're expectations, meaning my actions are just as well. If help is expected, I, being below expectations, should not help and stick to the label you've achieved in giving me."

"You are not willing to clean up your own mess?"

"_My _mess? Whoever said it was mine?"

"You are the only being capable of illuminating an entire hallway in my sanctuary."

"That does not make the fault all mine. For all you know, one of your feline associates could have set off those little orbs of light that seem to… aggravate you so."

"You will shut up and help me."

I shook my head. "I will not."

"I say you will!" Chase grabbed my arm and tried to drag me off my bed. I felt my eyes glow yellow, as my other hand glowed with a white light.

"Get away from me! Let. Me. GO!" I yelled, flinging my glowing hand into his groin, sending him flying out of my terrace doors. I ran out onto the terrace and looked down. I knew he'd be okay. He could recover from a little throw, and just as predicted, there was Chase standing perfectly still on the ground below. Sensing I was looking from above, he looked up at me, staring directly into my eyes. His glare was similar to a dagger piercing my heart. It hurt me to hurt him, but… he wasn't the same Chase. I repeated that to myself, over and over again, to keep myself from feeling guilty, but no matter how hard I tried to keep them away, the feelings always managed to creep back into my heart and make my vision blur. He was the first to break the stare when he looked back down without any emotion and re-entered his palace.

I half expected him to barge back into my room to claim his revenge by hurting me in some way, but another side told me he wouldn't be coming back. I wanted to him to come back up to my room, just so I could see his face again. I didn't care whether he was mad or disappointed, as long as he was physically around me. I didn't hear from Chase at all for the rest of the night.

The next few mornings, I ate breakfasts alone. In fact, I ate all of my meals alone. I barely saw Chase for about three weeks. I would sometimes catch a glimpse of him outside but then he would immediately disappear as soon as he sensed my presence. I sulked around my room the whole day, not knowing where Chase was and with nothing to do. The day after the terrace incident, two lions were stationed and patrolling in front of my bedroom door. After a couple futile attempts later, I figured out that I wasn't allowed to leave my room except for meals, and even then, I was escorted by either a tiger or a leopard. There was no one to talk to, so I was more or less being forced to live in my own little world, talking to walls, ceilings, nonliving things. They were never much company. I did try to talk to the cats, but all I'd meet was usually a blank stare, and if I was lucky, maybe a growl.

It was painful not knowing what was going on anywhere besides the dust bunnies that had begun to thrive underneath my bed. I didn't know how the fight between good and evil was going because I was stuck in this dainty little palace, and what's more pitiful, I don't even know what's going in the palace. My mission was to bring Chase back to the light, but stuck in this room, there was no way I'd be able to do so. Why Chase was keeping locked up I didn't bother pondering about. _It's probably part of his "diabolical" plan._

I walked out onto my balcony, and leaned on the banister, admiring the trees in the yard. It was still as gorgeous as the day I came, and had probably been that way for centuries. _I wonder how they survive in a mountain._ Suddenly, a voice behind me said, "The same way you are." I whipped my head in the source's direction, and just as expected, Chase stood there, watching me intently.

"How did you know?" I asked uncertainly. _What, he can read minds now, too?_

"I can tell what you're thinking. It's always been the same. All you cared about were how the plants were growing, or how the world felt, as an apprentice and even now as a Dragon."

I felt my heart take a small leap. "So you haven't completely forgotten those old days?"

He grinned. "I never said I did."

My stomach dropped. That smile was so entrancing, it was almost humiliating for me to stand there in front of him and simply stare, but there was no way to break the trance I'd entered, staring into the eyes of the man I once loved. _Once loved? I think…_

"What are you staring at?" The question broke the spell.

I shook my head and exclaimed in a quick stutter, "N-n-nothing." Then, after regaining my composure, I raised an eyebrow and said, "What is there to look at? There's nothing worth staring at in this room."

"What are you trying to say, my dear?"

"I'm not trying to say anything. I already said it," I laughed.

"Do you think you're funny?"

"Of course! Who else in this room has a sense of humor?" I laughed louder.

"You aren't funny. Your remarks are pointless and there is no reason for you to be laughing, especially in my presence," he said sternly.

"Oh. So divine evil can no longer laugh? I thought you said being evil was fun?"

"Not laughing IS fun."

I looked at him. "Idiot."

"What?"

"Saying laughing isn't fun. You should try saying it to yourself, and see if even YOU believe what you yourself are trying to preach to me. Practice what you preach, don't they say?"

He sighed. "I have no time for this."

"You have an eternity. It's plenty of time and you have certainly wasted a lot of time." I crossed my arms.

Chase looked at me, closed his eyes, and drew in a long breath. "There's a reason I locked up you here."

"Well, I certainly hope so."

"I don't remember you being so sarcastic."

"One picks up a lot of things when she's living with a sadistic being."

"Who? Me?"

I shrugged. "Perhaps."

He shook his head and looked me in right in the eye. "Why are you here?" He took a step forward as I took a step back.

"Don't you think it's obvious?"


End file.
